<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[中露]隐而未宣 by Percent2Sibyllam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596912">[中露]隐而未宣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percent2Sibyllam/pseuds/Percent2Sibyllam'>Percent2Sibyllam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>中露 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percent2Sibyllam/pseuds/Percent2Sibyllam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无聊流水账，为脑嗨而写，不一定写完。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>中露 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[中露]隐而未宣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当他还是个小男孩的时候，便无师自通地学会了这种事。成人世界的性是交换和索取，是暴乱，一场无可挽回的狂欢，然而一个十岁的小孩连青涩也算不上，只能凭借捕风捉影和未知的经验，成年之前无数男孩女孩都会拥有道德感不允许的经验，像无数情色文学必须有的意淫主角一样想起黑色头发，小心翼翼地一笔一笔描绘那清凌凌的面容——发际线上浅一些的绒发，光滑偏暖色的皮肤，瘦削的鼻子，薄唇，然后是纤细的不似男孩的脖颈，身高不怎么出众四肢却修长，那个神色冰冷的孩子简直就是在他的欲望上生长。于是产生了桃子表皮的绒毛还未褪去，只能涨红了那张稚嫩的雀斑脸，背着父母亲和姐姐躲在自家昏暗阁楼里夹紧双腿，咬住充血的嘴唇拼命抑制唇角泄出的哀声。他的想象里他时而成为无数器官，掩藏在衣领之下的瓷白色，大腿内侧的粉嫩，还有两片淡色嘴唇……有时他又成为一个完整的个体，在攀上顶峰之余韵的无限光亮里面那个孩子总是冷着一张脸孔双臂交叠，俯视着他汗湿的刘海，黏糊糊的手指缝隙，褪到膝盖的裤子。他总是被吓一激灵，再眨眨眼，那个人已经消失了。童年无数个借口头晕头疼而不能出门和玩伴们玩无聊游戏，或是和父母一起出门的下午都以这样的方式度过，那些隐秘的时光，握住自己的短剑，最后陷入导致灵魂出窍的痛苦和快感之中，被羞愧淹没的时候他还不知道那就叫作性早熟, 身体里某个本应紧紧相连的地方突然断裂开来，空虚以至于必须找补，于是他祷告自己下一次再也不要被魔鬼支配，不要再喊那个人的双音节名字，对，无助的身体里流出黏糊糊的液体攀上云霄，短裤摩擦着充血的内脏，他告诉自己这就是魔鬼的力量，然而下一次他重蹈覆辙。“缺席”次数之多以至于父母担心地带反常的儿子去看医生，同龄的男孩调皮捣蛋、在课桌前停留一刻也不肯，他却日日声称自己在阅读阁楼里堆放的陈年书籍，然而医生并未诊断出什么器质性的疾病，此事作罢。之后由于父母将他送至寄宿学校，他与那个那个矮他一头的黑发少年单方面分离，荒唐事总算消停了（事实上他压根不知道有这样一个想着他自渎的男孩存在呢！）几年之后这个高大的无为青年怀疑自己的艺术才能的觉醒多来自于昏暗阁楼里渗进的每一缕阳光、陈旧书籍的霉湿气息，还有回荡在狭窄房间的每一次喘息后的心惊肉跳，每一次climax的产生都是幻觉的顶峰，因此他才得以在十六岁成为一个人们口中的天才绘师，他笔下的每一幅画作都令学院派教授们惊叹不已，还有那些外行们，尽管他们庸俗，还是能欣赏如此震撼视觉和心灵的精妙绘画手法，更难以相信这些组合奇妙的色块和线条是出自一个少年的手笔。“邪恶是必须的，它是天才之源。”他深信不疑，并把内心涌动的魔鬼浇灌在荆棘一般的画作上，难怪他导师的评价里总带有摄人心魄这样的字眼。十六岁是一个适合绽放的年纪，少年天才为了不使籍甚的名声扫地，更加废寝忘食地涂抹,尽情消耗着自己的热情和才华。他们一边他的才华赞叹不已，同样热爱传播他的八卦。符合人们对天才的一贯印象，他美丽、漫不经心、狂傲不羁，以至于小女孩和年长他的一些女性都忍不住对他动心，以及几个刚入校的懵懂少年。学院里最流行的一种传说是，布拉金斯基睡遍了镇里容貌可人的男孩女孩，他们全都倾心于他富有侵略性的美貌，优雅的谈吐，性事里的狂热又富有技巧。听说他的那根东西可是在多少情人之间游走以至于十分著名。传说固然不怎么可信，某方面来讲在少数的空闲时间，银发少年确实忙于约会和发泄自己肉体的狂热，沉迷于精耕细作，在狂热的清醒里面体会床笫间佳人们带着情欲的吟哦，几乎没有睡眠。在狂躁不已的天才外表下是一颗空洞般的心，他寻找能介入他生命里的那个人，可是没有，没有，没有。夜色掩盖的欢爱之后，床伴在过度的欢愉之后躺在他身侧睡得香甜，而他则点上一根烟，默默地站在窗前看向遥远深沉的黑夜，黑发少年柔和的脸孔在记忆里已经模糊，他仍怀恋不已，仍自虐般地在不断地侵入里幻想那个人的脸庞。童贞早已丢弃，但是其实他还保留着最珍贵的一处，其心中十六这个年纪虽精力旺盛，可实在也承受不住这样作息颠倒的生活，于是某天早晨他的情人发现他赤裸着昏迷在床前，显然是早起时突然头晕而失去知觉倒在那里，于是那具只被薄被包裹的苍白雕塑就这样被惊慌失措地扛上救护车——还好前一晚他没有宿在学校，不然势必招致众多好奇人士围观本校平平无奇小天才的裸体，后一天那以传播疯子们桃色新闻著名的校报一定会充斥着“少年纨绔天才纵欲过度以致昏迷不醒，持久度和健康哪个更重要”这样奇奇怪怪的标题。<br/>在昏睡欲醒的过程中布拉金斯基十分委屈，明明是因为前一天策划作品集用脑过度，学长又临时扔给他一大堆必须动用人际关系处理的繁杂任务，他就是心神疲惫，在床上压根没动作，谁知道早晨醒来想抽根烟，就倒地不起，被那小鸟一样唧唧喳喳咋呼的少年拉起来撞到头才彻底混了过去。在郁闷的污泥里面昏睡的青年潜意识里想到面前的医生不一定会嘲笑，却绝对会对他这种糟蹋身体的行为十分鄙夷，于是身体诚实守信地遵从最原始的愿望昏睡不醒了。就当是给自己放个短假好了，期间身体里流入清凉的液体，一双凉爽干燥的手抚上他的额头，他还像只小猫似的蹭了蹭。当然一切都在梦境和现实的朦胧交界处发生，他有体验，但不会有清晰的记忆。毕竟对于一个十六岁的少年来说，精力和睡眠都是十分易得取之不尽的，无论是心理还是生理他都心安理得地昏睡不醒着。<br/>“王医生！十六号房的那个病人，送来到现在已经整整一天没醒了。需不需要通知家属？会不会出什么问题？”“不用。我心里有数。他一会儿就会醒的。”不同于青年记忆里的模样——王医生也是个佼佼者了。只不过小时候家庭的变故在他性格里残留了冷酷无情的成分，要说实话其实他是个关心病人的好医生，就是偶尔太苛待自己了，隔壁的病友大妈如是评价。<br/>“冷酷无情”王医生在那天夜里准确无误进入十六号病房，刚醒的小朋友睁大水蓝水蓝的眼睛看向他，潮湿的天气正要下雨，窗外落下一个炸雷，小朋友不可抑制地抖了抖。<br/>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>